Through The Scope(Discontinued)
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: Teddy Armstrong was one of Americas best snipers. Day to day she took down notorious criminals within the blink of an eye, now she's living in a world where she could easily kill anyone or anything that crosses her path. Rick and his group cross paths with Teddy and her group known as 'The Hidden'. This story is also posted on my wattpad.
1. Chapter 1 - Waiting Game

**SUMMERY:**

Teddy Armstrong was one of Americas best snipers. Day to day she took down notorious criminals within the blink of an eye, now she's living in a world where she could easily kill anyone or anything that crosses her path.

Rick and his group cross paths with Teddy and her group known as ' _The Hidden_ '. At first she's hostile, but her good judge of character allows her to see through the groups unwelcoming exterior, something she wasn't able to do during her time watching them.

Now the decision lies with Rick, does he join a much stronger group who has secretly been watching over them as they travelled, or does he take the risk of loosing the only family he has left? Trust is key, but is Rick able to see any?

Unfortunately after an odd friendship is formed, guards are dropped, could this be the end for all of them?

 _Group name 'The Hidden' by_ _MrsDixon55555_

 **WARNINGS:**

Death, violence, swearing and smut.

Smut warning will be given at the start of the chapters, but expect the rest to appear from the outset and throughout.

 **NOTES:**

I really love this idea I came up with, so please don't take it. It's going to be very different from the original show plot, with lots of twist, new characters and even old ones appearing.

Any questions - PM me.

Constructive criticism is more than welcome, I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

 _"Aim...fire...gotcha..." - Teddy Armstrong_

THROUGH THE SCOPE  
CHAPTER ONE  
 **WAITING GAME**

 _"He's in my sights," Teddy Armstrong radioed through._

 _"Go get em tiger," was the last reply she received as she steadied her hands and aimed at her target._

 _Although not hired by anyone, Teddy had taken it into her own hands to take down criminals that seemed to evade the law._

 _She didn't believe she was better than the police or any other officials, but she had the resources to track down criminals, the money and the time._

 _As the daughter of a notorious criminal herself, she knew how their minds worked. She just wanted to make the world a safer place._  
 _Although she herself was known as a criminal, it didn't stop her from doing what she did._

 _She was a protector, not a murderer._

 _"Target One," she began before she took her shot. "Down," she finished as her shot hit directly between the eyes of her target._

 _"Target two," she began, repeating the routine._

* * *

"Where did you spot them?" Teddy asked as she stood before several of the men in her group.

"They looked to be in pretty bad shape, the prison we told you about," Alex Martin, her right-hand man began. "They took it over."

Teddy raised her eyebrows. "Really? They took out all those biters, didn't you say that place was swarming?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but they did a damn good job taking over. Unfortunately, another group attacked, they're out of a home now," Alex continued.

Teddy nodded to herself and looked down at the map. "Alright, keep an eye on them, track their next movements."

"There's a problem," Alex said hesitantly. "They began to split up, a bus was taken one way, and several smaller groups split up in different directions. So far we only have eyes for a man and a young boy, I believe that's his son," he explained. "There's also the women with the dreads, damn is she a strong one," he said, seemingly impressed.

Again Teddy raised her eyebrows. "Strong and sane are very different."

"Yes, of course. Sorry," Alex nodded.

Freddy Greed spoke up next, he was one of her stronger men, ex-military with skills in so many areas. "We kept track of the bus, for the most part, unfortunately, we lost sight for about an hour, once we found them again it had crashed. Everyone was dead," he explained sadly.

Teddy nodded and chewed her thumbnail. "You didn't disrupt the scene?"

"No ma'am, nothing has been touched."

"Good, we don't want them to suspect that we are watching them."

Teddy gathered up the map, where the sightings of the different groups had been marked and pinned it back up on the wall or her office.

"I need a group of at least two on each, or looking for the separate groups. Have we established who the leader is yet?" She asked the small group in front of her. It was all the people she trusted most, the ones with the most experience.

"We believe it's either the archer or the man with the boy. We've yet to nickname him," Alex chuckled slightly.

Teddy rolled her eyes and smirked, "Idiots, anyway get regrouping and keep me informed. I need to help take care of these biters surrounding the waters edge, we don't need anymore floating to the base."

"Yes, ma'am."

Teddy sighed and clipped her pistol to her side before collecting her sniper, an M21, the exact one her grandfather had given her for her thirteenth birthday.

Her family had always given her odd gifts like that. While other girls her age were getting dolls and makeup sets, she was receiving guns, knives and combat training. As of now, she was extremely grateful, but that's what you get when you're raised by a family of criminals.

"I've told you to stop with the ma'am shit," she grumbled as she clipped her radio to her back pocket. "Just get to work, you bunch of assholes."  
Some of the group snickered. "Come on ma'am, you know you love us all," Freddy smirked.

"Yeah I do," she grinned before leaving the room. She really did, they were the family she had been without for so long. They may not be blood, but they were family.

She walked down the long corridor of the main building before exiting out of the large steel door. The building had started out as a small cabin, but over time it had been extended and made stronger.

The bright sunlight momentarily blinded her after being cooped up in her dim office.

She looked around, everyone was doing their jobs, just the way she liked it.

They had been lucky to find the very spot they were at, deep in the woods, surrounded by trees and a large lake that surrounded the entire island the camp was on. The only way for outsiders to get to them was by boat or swimming, but with four watchtowers stood up around the island, it would be impossible for them to get over without the group being alerted.

Teddy made her way to the north watchtower, relieving the guard on watch with a simple nod.

It didn't take long for her to set up her sniper and get comfortable as she aimed at the far embankment.

Several biters roamed, while many had become stuck in the thick sludge.

"Target one," she began quietly. "Aim...fire...gotcha," she grinned to herself as she watched the biter drop to the ground through the scope.

When the world fell she never thought she'd be able to feel the rush of being high off the ground, undetected and shooting her targets, but thanks to her own perseverance and willingness, she was able to build a new life, not just to protect her, but also the strong members she had brought in.

She went from being one women to a group of sixty. The camp was crowded but safe and secure for the most part. A second or bigger camp was being searched for on a weekly basis, but most were happy where they were. They hadn't had a breach in their security for over six months, from biters or the living.

She knew she was able to provide a place where people could thrive, but she needed the strongest to do so. In the new world, you couldn't have people slacking, everyone had a job, that's why they spent weeks, even months scouting out the perfect people.

They had brought everyone from loners to groups of up to ten members into their camp. The majority were good choices, while others took advantage of the luxury she provided. They were not the kind of people she dealt with.

Now she had a new challenge, an entire group. She didn't know enough about them yet, they were split, unprotected and weak, but her group had good faith in what they had seen, but trust didn't come easily.

It was all just a waiting game.

* * *

 ** _I'm personally already so in love with this story. I can't wait to write Teddy's development and flashbacks along with the groups interactions with her._**

 ** _The first few chapters will revolve solely around Teddy and her group watching, protecting and gathering information on Ricks group. I hope it won't bore you._**

 ** _I hope you're enjoying this story._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Claimers

_"We have a problem, the claimers are back. They have the archer." - Alex Martin_

THROUGH THE SCOPE  
CHAPTER TWO  
 **CLAIMERS**

 _"Help! Help!"_

 _The screams surrounded her, people were dying, people were suffering and there wasn't a damn thing Teddy could do about it._  
 _She was stuck on the highway, her weapons locked away in her truck, but she hadn't dared take them out in fear of scaring people even more._

 _"Mommy!" A child's scream alarmed her as she looked around in search of where it came from._

 _She saw a lone boy, no older than three or four running with a man chasing close behind. The man was covered in blood, his eyes empty, he was one of them - the dead._

 _Teddy didn't think twice as she unlocked the metal box in the back of her truck and took out a pistol. She hoped it would be less alarming as she ran through the crowds. She took aim just before the biter lunged at the boy and shot him it in the head._

 _Everyone around her stopped dead in their tracks, everyone was looking at her._

 _The young boy ran into his mother's arms crying._

 _"Thank you, thank you so much," the mother cried._

 _The women approached Teddy, carrying the boy in her arms. Along with her was a man, that man was Alex Martin._

* * *

Alex Martin and his group kept their distance as they watched the archer run down the darkened road in desperate need to chase down the car that had taken one of his own.

The group had wanted to help, but they needed to see the strength the prison group had, unfortunately, that had meant allowing the blonde girl -who they believed was called Beth- to be taken away.

"Let's follow on," Alex radioed through. "Don't make a move unless I say so," was his final order on the matter.

The stealthy group followed the archer, keeping their distance in the gloomy woods.

Back at the main base, Teddy was looking over yet another map.

"So the airbase is around here?" Teddy asked as she pointed at the top of the map where an area had been circled in red.

"We believe so, the maps we found were limited and that area is a danger zone, so we've been unable to enter and scout the area," Louisa Marshal explained.

Louisa was young, just nineteen, but one of the strongest women at the base. They had found her alone, battling off biters while protecting her seven-year-old brother Carter. Unfortunately, Carter had died three months later, it was no one's fault, he was a sick child before the world turned to shit and unfortunately they didn't have the resources to save him, but Louisa had allowed him to pass in peace. She just wanted him happy and safe, back with their parents.

Teddy nodded. "This is a good find. We have three people, myself included who can fly a helicopter. Jonah was a pilot too. This could very well be the end of all our traveling problems if we were to find a base they could be held in."

She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear as she thought up the best plan of action.

The crackle of the radio caused everyone to turn there heads.

"Ma'am, ma'am, we have a problem, the claimers are back. They have the archer," Alex Martin spoke uneasily over the radio.

Teddy shot to the radio, instantly calling though to Alex. "Is he harmed?" She asked.

"No, he lost the girl, she was taken in a car, I've got Freddy following them. The archer seems to have gone willingly, but he isn't liking their ways already, he isn't one of them, he's keeping his values to the main group."

"Keep an eye on them, they try anything, take the bastards out," Teddy said bitterly, unintentionally recalling her encounter with them in her mind.

"If the archer sees?" Alex asked.

"Bring him to me," she replied.

"Yes ma'am, radio contact will be limited, we're running low on batteries," Alex explained.

"Alright, contact me in exactly three hours with an update." She said finally.

"Shit," Teddy muttered as she turned to Louisa.

"Get on the radio to Freddy, find out his location and mark it, then I need the other individuals marked on the map. We can't have The Claimers and the prison group crossing anymore than they already are."

Teddy shooed everyone out of her office before seating herself down at her desk.

She ran her hands over her sweaty face, her hands shaking as the memories continued to come through.

She had been alone, desperate to track down the group who had taken down three of her own group that had been out looking for supplies.  
She had found them, of course, she had, but being alone meant she hadn't been able to watch each and every one of them. She had misjudged how many there were and in a matter of minutes after confronting them she had been claimed.

Three nights she spent on her back, forced to lay there tied up as they used and abused her body.

She was recused by another group, consisting of Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa, and Eugene Porter. She would forever be grateful for what they did. She had invited them to join The Hidden group. A strong couple and a scientist, what was better than that, but they denied. They were on their own mission and Teddy wasn't about forcing people to join her group.

She allowed them to go, but not before informing them that they would be welcomed into her group whenever they needed.

It was just a shame that The Claimers had never been properly taken out. They had been roaming around, no doubt abusing other women and maybe even children and men.

She just hoped the archer was strong enough to contend with them.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again I'm sorry if you wanted some of the original group's interaction, it just wouldn't work with how I'm playing this story out. Hopefully, this is still enjoyable, though. Rick and the group are coming soon, though._**

 ** _What do you think of Teddy?_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Paying Respect

_"They've lost one of their own, they're weak, and they need us more than ever." - Teddy Armstrong._

THROUGH THE SCOPE

CHAPTER THREE

 **PAYING RESPECT**

* * *

 _"We need to get somewhere safe, take care of your boy," Teddy said as she drove down the long empty road with Alex, Maria his wife and their son in the truck._

 _"But where, how can anywhere be safe with all these dead people roaming around?" Alex asked as Teddy swerved so she didn't hit yet another_ biter _that traveled the roads._

 _"I've got a few places in mind, are you with me?" She asked, glancing over at Alex._

 _Alex looked at his wife and child before looking back at Teddy._

 _He nodded. "I trust you."_

 _Teddy laughed. "Your one of the good guys, I can see it already, but that," she said looking over at him. "That's going to get you killed."_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

There was a long pause. "The girl, she's dead, they're taking her back to the church I believe," Alex spoke sadly over the radio.

Teddy ran her hands over her face. "I'm on my way." She replied, almost in a whisper before putting the radio down.

She took a deep breath, gathering herself before collecting the items she needed for the long journey ahead.

"You don't need to do that, I can watch over them," Alex said over the radio as Teddy made her way out of the building and towards the boat.

She raised the radio to her mouth. "They've lost one of their own, they're weak, they need us more than ever."

Once finally on dry land again, Teddy took one of the well hidden and guarded vehicles and started her journey.

She knew exactly how the group was feeling over their loss; she had lost many of her own over time. It never got easier to lose another no matter how many times you saw it happen.

She entered the area the group had last been seen she was exhausted from her long drive. Teddy didn't know exactly where she was going, but she had scouted the area before with Alex.

The church the group had been staying at was hidden and couldn't be seen through the trees unless you were directly looking for it.

The radio on the passenger seat had crackled before a voice came to life through the speaker. "Get off the road! Get off the road!" Freddy's voice was full of panic.

Alerted by the radio Teddy looked through the side mirrors, she couldn't see anyone, but did as Freddy said and took the next left down a dirt road and out of sight.

Teddy picked up her radio and held it to her mouth as she heard an engine passed. "What just happened?" she asked.

"The group is leaving the church, the girl has just been buried," Freddy replied. "We're following on."

"Are they all together?" She asked as she started the engine of the car again.

"We believe so," Freddy replied.

Teddy didn't answer and instead she switched her radio off to save battery before continuing her journey to the church. It was a significant risk not knowing if everyone from the group had left.

Although Teddy may have been referred to as a ruthless killer before the world turned to shit, it didn't mean she had a hole in her chest. She still had a heart, and although she didn't know the blonde survivor, she was still going to pay her respects to the girl who tragically lost her life.

She pulled up to the church, noting the blood smeared on the door, the broken steps and bodies laying around. Before exiting her vehicle, she made sure her weapons were ready, for fear someone may still be around.

She stepped out of the car, with her pistol out and willing to aim if anyone was to confront her, but it was going to be a last resort, she only killed those who were threatening her own or her friend's lives.

Teddy carefully and cautiously scouted the surrounding area, peering through the trees, listening to the different sounds around her. One lone biter stroller close by which she easily took out with her knife rather than a pistol, knowing it would just attract the attention of more.

Instead of leaving the body where it was, she dragged it to the edge of the treeline, pushing it under a bush, just so no one knew she had been there. She knew the group could come back at any minute and find her muscling in on their territory; there had been no confirmation that they were leaving for good. They were bound to be hostile towards a stranger, especially after all they had been through.

As Teddy made her way around the side of the church, she could hear a sound, a sound that wasn't like the growling biters or the whistling wind. It was human; it was a sniffle.

Poking her head around the corner of the church, she saw a man, crouched down by a freshly dug grave. She watched with curiosity as he placed a bundle of wildflowers down on the fresh dirt before wiped his face with his dirty hand.

Teddy didn't make a single sound as she stood watching him, but the change in the way he held himself alerted her that he knew she was there.

The man shot up, holding his crossbow high as he pointed it at Teddy. She made no effort to hold up her gun; instead, she placed it on the ground silently along with her knife as they man angrily spoke, his tone was dark and rough.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Teddy looked up at him as she bent down to place her knife on the grass. "Teddy Armstrong," she replied, showing no fear or hesitation in her voice.

"Why are you watching me, what the hell do you want?" He snapped. He was trying to be intimidating, but the hurt from his loss still lingered in his eyes, along with the fresh tears that threatened to fall. It made Teddy wonder how close he and the blonde girl were, maybe his best friend, girlfriend or sister. It was a mystery, and she hoped to find out more, but today was not the day to do so.

"Just passing through," Teddy replied.

He scoffed. "Bullshit, you're the one that's been watching us," he stated.

Teddy raised her eyebrows. She was impressed; no group had ever known they were being spied on until they revealed themselves.

"Kill you like we killed your buddies," he growled, stepping closer with his crossbow aiming at her head.

His statement made Teddy think. The prison group hadn't killed any of her own, no one from the hidden had died in months.

"I think you have the wrong people," Teddy stated.

"Bullshit," he hissed in reply.

"No, not bullshit, none of my group have been killed in a while, the last person to be killed was a young girl, she was a sweet, innocent little thing really, a biter had snuck up on her. She was only eighteen," Teddy said sadly.

Something in his eyes changed as he looked back at the grave briefly. "I'm sorry, for what happened to her," Teddy said sincerely as she glanced down at the grave.

"How do you know what happened?"

"I don't know what happened, but I know you, and your group lost someone close to you," she spoke softly and calmly. She didn't want to upset the archer anymore than he already was.

"Why have you been watching us?" he asked. He wanted to change the topic of conversation; he didn't want to think about the blonde girl, and Teddy could see that. She understood and answered his question without hesitation.

"I'm from a large group, I suppose you could say I'm the leader," she began. "we scout different groups, sometimes even loners. we need to make sure we only bring the strongest and sanest into our group."

"Well we ain't joining your group," he hissed. "We're fine on our own."

"You would never be forced to join us, but you will be safe, well fed, trained in areas you're weak. My group consists of over sixty people, we're strong and getting stronger by the day; you should consider it. We are considering you and your group."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You think we don't know what you're doing? We're just fine; we won't be fooled, now make your men stand down or I will shoot you," he stated.

"There is only me here; the rest are following the rest of your group and making sure they travel safely," Teddy explained.

"You bastards," he snapped. "You do anything to harm them, and I will kill you, we are going to them now, and you can be my hostage. I'm sure your group would be ever so disappointed if their leader was shot."

Teddy held up her hands in surrender as he approached her. She wasn't going to struggle, in fact, she was impressed by the way the archer was dealing with the situation.

He never let his guard down as he placed his crossbow on the ground, not before kicking her gun and knife away. "I'm searching you, don't trust someone who can smile with a crossbow pointed at their head," he mumbled as he began to pat her down in search of any hidden weapons.

"Very well," Teddy began. "But to make it easier you should know there is a pocket knife in my boot and a screwdriver in my back pocket," she explained.

The archer removed both items but continued his search just in case.

"You going to tell me your name?" She asked. "Usually we just call you the archer, but I feel we should be on first name basis considering you're feeling me up," she smirked.

He scoffed. "Daryl," he mumbled in response as he took some zip ties from his pocket and bound her hands together.

"Daryl," she repeated. "Nice to meet you Daryl, shame about the circumstances."

"Can't say the same," he replied without even glancing at her.

Teddy smiled as Daryl picked up her loose weapons and carried them by his side as they made their way to the front of the church.

"My car?" She asked, even though she knew Daryl didn't have one.

Daryl grunted in response and dragged her towards the car. He took the radio from the front seat and pocketed it, before pushing her inside.

"Try anything and I'll make sure you go head first out that window, got it?" Daryl asked as he pointed at the front window.

Teddy nodded. "Of course," she replied.

Daryl rummaged through his ratty backpack and pulled out his radio. "Rick, no need to come back for me, I'm following behind, we have a guest."

"A guest?" Rick questions. Teddy assumed he was the leader,

"Let me speak to him," Teddy said.

Daryl glared at her before holding the radio close to her mouth and pressing the button.

"Rick, this is Teddy Armstrong, your guest. I want to discuss something with you, leader to leader, no funny business."

There was a long pause. "Bring her here Daryl, she tries anything, kill her."

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Finally some group interaction._**

 ** _What do you think so far?_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Leader to Leader

_"Oh, you've heard of me? that's great." - Teddy Armstrong._

THROUGH THE SCOPE

CHAPTER FOUR

 **LEADER TO LEADER**

 _"Why am I the leader? I know nothing about this kind of thing," Teddy said as she looked back at the many faces that looked up to her. In their eyes, she was already a leader. Teddy was strong, confident and didn't take shit from anyone, but she couldn't see that. She didn't see herself as leader material._

 _"You're the one everyone looks up to, you're the one everyone goes to when they need advice, you are the leader, we are just making it official," Freddy explained. "Everyone agrees that you are our best bet of surviving this hell, without you, we would all be screwed."_

 _"Even Ol' Merle agree's with these bunch of pussies," Merle Dixon smirked back at her._

 _Teddy smiled, she was flattered they felt that way, but she was worried she wouldn't be able to live up to their expectations of a good leader, everyone makes mistakes. What if she made one too many and put all their lives at risk._

 _She already had the weight of many murders on her shoulders from bef_ _ore the outbreak, even though in her eyes they were justified, it didn't make what she did right._

 _"I don't want to fail you, for all you know I could get you all killed tomorrow. A few months ago I was hated by the majority of America, even though I was doing what the authorities failed at, why would you trust someone like me?" Teddy asked, truly baffled by the notion._

 _Freddy sighed. "The past is the past; we need to live day to day, thinking about that will just drag us down. You don't even want to know what Merle did before the outbreak."_

 _Merle smirked and stepped up to Teddy. "You saved me Teddy Bear when I thought I was going to die in the middle of that road; you brought me back here not knowing what I was like, what my past was or what I could do. Freddy is right; the past is the past."_

 _Teddy placed her hand on his arm, just above where the stump ended. "Thanks, Merle. I always knew you were a softy," she smirked._

 _"Well, to be honest, I was hoping my sweet words would get you in my bed," he smirked, making Teddy slap his arm._

 _"Merle!" She exclaimed. "I thought I saw the nice side of you, you asshole."_

 _He grinned. "Maybe one-day sugar tits, hey if you find me my baby brother," he_ _said raising his eyebrows._

 _"Well if you told me more about him, maybe I could," Teddy replied rolling her eyes, but once again Merle shut down. He stepped away and slipped to the back of the group._

* * *

"How far?" Teddy asked as she watched the blur of trees, buildings and biters pass.

Daryl pulled his thumb that he was chewing from his mouth and glanced over at her. "Does it matter?" He growled.

"No, but I don't want to wet myself, I need a pee real bad," she said, looking back over at him.

Daryl grumbled to himself but didn't reply to what she had said.

"Oh come on, I need to pee!" Teddy exclaimed as she wiggled around in the passenger seat.

"Hold it," was Daryl's short reply.

Teddy groaned. "I thought we would get on just fine too," she huffed.

Daryl scoffed. "Don't count on it, princess,"

Teddy grinned. "Aw, terms of endearment already, I feel honored. Now what should I call you?" She asked, bringing her bound hands to her mouth, over exaggerating her thinking pose.

Daryl almost smirked - almost.

"You don't need to call me anything, keep messing with me like you are, and you'll be out of that window," he mumbled as he placed both hands back on the steering wheel.

"You're no fun," Teddy grumbled as she rested her head against the car window.

There was a long silence, neither spoke until Daryl curiosity got the better of him.

"How'd you manage to get sixty odd people in one camp?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Easy when you know how" she stated evasively. "We make it work, it's crowded I suppose, but we are looking for either a second camp or a bigger one." She explained.

"Someone will take it away, there's always going to be someone who wants what you have, whether that be a can of beans or an entire camp, you're deluding yourself if you think you're safe," Daryl spat.

"I never said we are safe. I'm not deluded, Daryl. I know that any moment we could have a breach, we could be attacked by another group, the only difference is, we're prepared, we have the supplies, ammunition, and people to protect us. Our group is one big family, whether they arrived a few weeks ago or have been with me from the start. If you're with us, you're with us," Teddy explained.

Daryl looked over at her briefly before focusing back on the road.

"We are not evil people Daryl, I know we may have freaked you out by following you, but surely you can understand that I did that to protect my group. I cannot and will not just bring anyone in," Teddy continued. "I made that mistake before," she muttered.

Again, he looked back at her, hoping she would elaborate, but she didn't.

"Whats your leader like?" Teddy asked, changing the subject.

Daryl explained. "Ricks a good man, he's kept us going, done his best. He's had his troubles, but who hasn't. He won't just trust you from the off. You need to earn it, but when he finds out you've been spying, he ain't going to be happy."

She nodded. "I understand that."

Daryl pulled the car up outside a large old building. It looked more like an office block. The carpark was empty, not even a biter in sight. He parked the car haphazardly, and got out, making his way to the passenger side and dragging Teddy out of the car roughly.

"Watch out, I still need to pee," she grumbled.

"Just shut up and get inside, and don't try anything," Daryl warned as he looked around at the surrounding area, making sure he wasn't being watched as he entered the building, dragging Teddy by his side.

He knew Rick, and the group was inside, having radioed him just a few minutes before his arrival.

As they walked down the long corridor, Daryl spotted Carl and Michonne stood by a large door with their weapons ready.

"Who's she?" Carl asked, looking at Teddy.

"Names Teddy pleased to meet you," Teddy smiled. "Usually I shake hands, but kinky Daryl has me all tied up," she smirked,

Daryl pulled at her arm harder. "Watch your mouth missy," he growled. "Wheres Rick?" He asked.

Teddy looked to Michonne who was about to answer Daryl's question. "Is he always so grumpy?" She asked before looking back at Daryl. "You know you remind me of someone.." she said thoughtfully.

"He's through there, he's not happy, so I'd be careful what you say," Michonne said, looking at Teddy. "I hope you're bringing a good case to the table, if not he might just kill you," she warned.

Teddy just smiled and shuffled along beside Daryl as Michonne opened the door for them to enter.

They walked up a flight of steps before going into what would have been a meeting room, a large table was pushed up against the far wall, with chairs stacked up. In the middle of the room sat a group of people, three of which Teddy recognized.

"Abraham?" She questioned, briefly wondering if she saw things.

Before Abraham had the chance to acknowledge her presence, Teddy was pinned against the wall, a bearded man with curly hair had his arm pressed against her throat. Teddy couldn't even speak under the pressure.

"Woah Rick, hold up a second," a familiar voice spoke up. although she couldn't see, she knew it was Abraham. "We know her."

Teddy stared into the cold eyes of the group's leader. He looked back at Abraham. "How?" He asked.

"We helped her, me, Rosita and Eugene," Abraham began, looking into Teddy's eyes, seeking confirmation as to whether to explain what happened the day they met. "She had been attacked by another group; she invited us to join her and her team."

"Did she try anything?" Rick asked releasing the pressure of his hold, but still keeping her firmly in place against the wall.

Rosita spoke up. "No, she's one of the good one's Rick."

"I want her tied up, anything she had or has on her, get it in a pile," Rick ordered before looking back at Teddy. "Then I want to know what Ms. Teddy Armstrong wants or do you still take your father's name?"

Teddy smirked. "Oh, you've heard of me? That's great."

"What does she mean?" Daryl asked as he watched Teddy get tied up to a chair. Rick didn't reply but ordered Glenn and Tara to stand either side of her.

"You all don't know who she is?" Tara asked in disbelief.

Everyone looked at her blankly.

Teddy grinned. "Well get comfy, it's time for a bedtime story."

"Shut up," Rick shouted loudly, his voice echoing around the room. "What do you want?" He asked, stopping directly in front of her.

"I want you to listen and stop acting like a child," Teddy scoffed as she watched Rick pace up and down.

"Fine, I'm listening," Rick stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Teddy let out a breath before beginning her explanation. "Your man Daryl found me because I was paying my respects to the girl you lost," she began causing several heads to shoot up and look at her, by this point Michonne and Carl had also entered the room and were listening carefully.

"You knew Beth?" Maggie asked.

Teddy shook her head. "No, but without any of you all flipping out, you should know that my group has been following you, watching your every move, trying to figure out what kind of people you are."

"You've been following us?" Rick growled. "How long for?"

"Long enough," she stated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl snapped.

Teddy sighed. "We've been following you long enough to know that you're a strong group, you've been though some battles, but you've pulled through. My group is looking for people like you to join us, the stronger we are, the better chance we all have of surviving this hell. I'm not a bad guy, there is no plan to ambush you all and take your supplies, I have a base, a damn good one at that, it's been over six months since biters or the living has got through," Teddy explained.

"How? What's your base like, how do you do it?" Rick asked.

"The woods, we found an island of sorts in the middle of a lake, we use boats to travel there, we have four watch towers, and the small cabin that was situated in the middle of the island has been expanded and improved."

"How many are there of you?" Rick asked slowly.

"Over sixty," Teddy replied.

Rick placed his hand on his hip and looked over at her. With three long strides, he was right before her, a sharp pain vibrated through her skull and then she was out.

"What did you do that for?" Michonne asked in disbelief. "She's our chance, a safe place, more people. You could have at least heard more about it before knocking her unconscious."

"We can't trust her; she's a murderer!" Rick shouted.

"Arnt we all?" Glenn asked.

"She killed people before the outbreak; she was a wanted criminal, she's from an entire family of criminals!" Rick exclaimed. "She killed other criminals because she knew she could, she always had one up on the police and other authorities."

Michonne looked from Teddy to Rick. "You still could have given her the chance to explain. We could have sent a group with her, made sure this wasn't a trap. What about the rest of us, do we not get a say in this?" she asked.

rick raised his eyebrows. "You want to go off with a murderer?" he asked.

"We are all murderers! Look around Rick!" Michonne shouted. "Did she ever kill an innocent person?" She asked.

Rick stayed silent, and Michonne looked tp Tara. "No, she didn't," Tara answer for him.

"I'm not saying we have to go skipping off into the sunset holding hands with her, but at least give her the chance to explain when she comes too. Think of Judith, think of Carl." Michonne finished.

Rick held his hand up. "Fine, I will allow her to explain," he said before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **I'm not one hundred percent happy with this chapter, what did you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Trust Is Key

_"You've got to learn to trust again. Trust is key." - Michonne._

_  
THROUGH THE SCOPE  
CHAPTER FIVE  
 **TRUST IS KEY**

 _"Oh, Hey Merle," Teddy said as she looked up from the plans to see Merle Dixon stood in the doorway._

 _"Hi," was his short reply as he entered the room and shut the door behind him._

 _Teddy frowned. This was very un-Merle like. Usually, he was grinning from ear to ear even at the worst of situations. "Are you alright?" She asked as Merle slumped down in the seat in front of him._

 _"I fucked up," he mumbled._

 _"How?" Teddy asked._

 _Merle sighed and ran his hand over his face. "You know Louisa?"_

 _"Duh, of course, I do," Teddy replied._

 _Merle's smirk came back momentarily as he spoke. "She's a pretty little thing, can't deny that, right?" He asked._

 _"She is," Teddy replied. "But I still don't quite understand why you're here and talking about her."_

 _"Come on Teddy Bear; you know what I'm like, she's pretty, I'm horny...things happen."_

 _"She's also only nineteen," Teddy growled, having a feeling as to where the conversation was heading._

 _Merle nodded. "I know, I know, but the girl wanted some comfort from Ol' Merle and who am I to deny a damsel in distress."_

 _"You fucked her didn't you?" Teddy asked bluntly, glaring at him._

 _"She fucked me, that redheads crazy in the sheets," he smirked, but it soon dropped off his face. "Look, we all know that rubbers are practically none existent these days."_

 _"Oh fuck," Teddy mumbled, suddenly knowing exactly where the conversation was going. "You best not have got her pregnant, I swear Merle; I will beat your ass!"_

 _"I mean...well I kinda did..." He mumbled._

 _"Merle!"_

 _"Look just calm down Teddy Bear!" Merle chuckled nervously as he stood up from the chair and was backed into the door by Teddy approaching. "She ain't like the other girls around camp. The damn girl has me going crazy."_

 _"Keep going," Teddy urged as she crossed her arms._

 _Merle sighed. "I ain't Daddy material," he stated honestly. "But.."_

 _"But what?"_

 _He looked up and sighed. "I don't want to lose my place here, damn this is better than any home I had before the dead started walking. I like her alright, damn you've turned me into a pussy with all these feelings and shit," he grumbled. "I'll look after her and her...dammit, our baby."_

 _Teddy kept a straight face for as long as she could before breaking into a grin. "I knew you were a big softy deep down."_

 _Merle let out a breath. "Dammit Teddy Bear, I thought you were going to take my other hand!"_

 _"Don't worry; there's still time."_

* * *

Rick stared down at the unconscious women. He did feel guilty for knocking her out without any real answers, but he knew her, he had seen the reports on her shortly after she shot Francis Martin in the middle of Atlanta. Granted he was a serial killer and had been on the run for three years and had yet to have been tracked down by the authorities, but she hadn't been hired to do that. What she did was still Illegal, whether it was what needed to be done or not.

He could feel everyone watching him; the worse part was that no one agreed with him, not even Tara who knew herself what Teddy Armstrong could do. Carol seemed to be more on the sceptical side, but even she had admitted that he should have waited and questioned her more.

As he looked over at Judith and Carl, he knew that this could be his chance to keep them safe. If Teddy were true to her word, his kids would be protected. Have shelter, food and Judith wouldn't need to be contained in his arms at all times so that she wouldn't wander off and get hurt.

Teddy groaned, and her head flopped to the side as she regained consciousness.

"Police brutality," she grumbled.

Rick turned to look at her, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "How'd you know I was a part of the police force?" He asked.

"Did you already forget that I've been your very own little stalker for months?" She asked with a slurring chuckle. "I'm starting to rethink my decision to allow you to join."

"I'm starting to rethink my decision to keep you alive," Rick hissed.

Teddy raised her head unsteadily. "You and grandpa over there always so grumpy?" She asked as she nodded towards Daryl.

Rick gritted his teeth and was about to speak up when Michonne stopped him. "Just stop!" She shouted. "You said you would give her a chance to talk, Rick."

"One chance, that's all she's got," Rick mumbled.

Michonne nodded and looked back to Teddy. "We've got questions, you just need to answer them, no smart ass answers, no snide remarks, just straight up answers."

"I suppose I can do that," Teddy said, rolling her eyes, before smirking. "What do you want to ask?"

Carol spoke up first. "How many people have you killed?"

"Before or after the shit hit the fan?" Teddy asked in response.

"Both," Carol replied.

Teddy nodded her head from side to side as she thought. "Couldn't tell you, lost count," she replied honestly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ten, twenty, hundred?" Carol asked, wanting some idea as to who they were dealing with.

"I'd say over a hundred at least," Teddy replied.

Many of the group gasped in shock.

Teddy frowned. "I thought we had already established I was a murderer?"

"Move on!" Michonne shouted.

Although still shocked by the numbers Teddy had given, Maggie spoke up next. "What's it like, your camp?" She asked.

Teddy smiled. "It's great. It's crowded, but we manage. There's one main building. It uses to be a cabin, but we extended and strengthened it. The area we are on isn't that big, many sleep in tents or share rooms with up to ten people, but that's how we've always done it," Teddy explained. "Whenever we go on supply runs, they can't stand it back at the main camp, because there are less of us. We seek comfort in the fact that our friends and family are close by."

Maggie smiled slightly. "So you're all real close?" She asked.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, some more than others," she smirked. "There's this one guy Mer-"

"No time for stories, next question," Daryl huffed.

Teddy frowned but said nothing.

"Your supplies, how good do you have it?" Abraham asked. "Still as good as before?"

"Yes sir, fully stocked on food, ammunition and medical supplies. Shortly after you left, we came across a doctor. He's jittery, but he's good," Teddy nodded. "Are any of you medically trained?" She asked.

"Carol knows some stuff, Maggie, too. We lost...we lost," Rick couldn't continue. He ran his hand over his face and turned away.

"I understand," Teddy stated.

"How will the rest of your camp feel about your bringing all us in? If you're already struggling for space, won't it become unbearable?" Glenn asked.

Teddy nodded. "It could do. We've had our petty arguments over bedroom space, especially with our resident asshole who likes to bang every woman there, but it's quickly resolved with the threat of cleaning up the bathroom area," Teddy pulled a face. "It's not a pretty sight, but if the group didn't agree on letting anyone else in then, we would have stopped watching you."

"You told me you were looking for a bigger place to set up camp," Daryl spoke up from the window where he stood watching the walkers roam around the car park. He was still sceptical about her; there was something off about her. She didn't seem to fear the group, maybe because she knew that they were good people. Apart from that, though, Daryl had a feeling that she could be trusted, but he was just one man, he couldn't speak for everyone.

"We are. We have a few places scouted out, but of course, I can't give out that information," She replied.

"Why not?" Rick asked.

"For all I know, you could deny my offer to join and take over the spots we want."

Rick looked away, seemingly contemplating what to do.

"Look, the place we are at is good. Ask those three," Teddy said, nodding at Rosita, Abraham and Eugene. "We have four guard towers; there is never a minute when someone isn't watching the parameter, you will be safe, all I ask is you pull your weight, use your skills to help around the camp, there's a wide range between you all."

"I can confirm," Eugene spoke up for the first time.

"Although I'm rather confused. I thought you were heading to Washington DC," Teddy spoke up again, looking towards Abraham.

"We were," Abraham grumbled as he glared at Eugene.

Rosita spoke up. "Eugene lied. He doesn't have the cure."

Rick stopped pacing and stopped directly in front of Teddy again. "Alright, I want to see your camp before I bring everyone there, me, Daryl and Michonne."

"No," Michonne spoke up. "You need to stay here, and we will take Abraham or Rosita instead."

Rick shook his head.

"Listen to me Rick. You're going to go there and nitpick. Let us go and we will come back and tell you our opinions."

"If you even come back," he shouted.

 _"_ You've got to learn to trust again. Trust is key," Michonne shouted back.

"Trust gets you killed," Teddy mumbled.

"We can't live on the road, and you have Judith to think about." Michonne continued, ignoring Teddy.

"She's right," Daryl interrupted.

Rick looked around the room, seeing that most agreed with Michonne.

As the room fell into silence while Rick thought about the plan, the radio Daryl had pocketed from Teddy's car went off.

"Pick up! Pick up!"

Teddy's head snapped to Daryl. "Let me answer it!" She shouted in a panic as she struggled against the ties that kept her hands together behind the chair.

"No!" Rick growled.

"Let me answer! There something wrong!"

"We need you back! We need you back! It's Merle!"

This time, it was Daryl's eyes to widen. "Merle?" He questioned.

"Yes, now let me answer!"

"Merle who?" Daryl shouted as he approached her with the radio.

"Does it matter? Untie me and pass the damn radio," she snapped.

Daryl crouched down and held the radio to her mouth as he pressed the button.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Teddy asked.

The radio crackled again before she heard Louisa's voice. "He's been shot; Dixon's been shot!"

"Dixon, Merle Dixon?" Daryl asked.

"Y-yes.."

Daryl moved to the back of Teddy's chair and cut the ties.

"What are you doing?" Rick shouted.

"Going to get my brother," Daryl replied. "This best not be a trick princess."

"You can't just leave!" Carol exclaimed.

"Just stay put, I'll go with her, if you need to move on from here, just go, I'll find you." That was all Daryl said before darting out of the door, dragging Teddy out with him.

"I'll go too," Michonne said and ran to follow them, leaving Rick angry and confused.

"They'll be all right Dad," Carl murmured.

"They best be."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **I know it doesn't go with the show story line at all, especially with Merle alive, but I love Merle, and I couldn't kill him even if I'm awful at writing him.**_

 _ **What do you think so far?**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Brother

_"You know Merle always said you were the sweet one." - Teddy Armstrong._

 ___  
THROUGH THE SCOPE  
CHAPTER SIX  
 **BROTHER**

 _"Has anyone seen Teddy?" Maria Ashton asked._

 _Everyone who was seated and eating turned to the panicke_ _d women and shook their heads._

 _"Didn't she go out on that supply run with Arthur's group?" Mark Jepson asked._

 _Maria shook her head. "She was in her office when I last saw her, but when I went back there was blood sprayed across the walls, but no bodies," she said, speaking quickly from the fright she had just had._

 _Everyone got to their feet, abandoning their plates. "Round up everyone, we'll start a search, keep vigilant, we may have had a breach," Mark shouted to everyone around him._

 _Everywhere was searched, but Teddy was nowhere to be found, there was also no idea as to who the blood belonged to. It was the livings and not the dead, but who's? Everyone, but Teddy and the teams on supply runs had been accounted for._

 _"Wait," Alex began. "Has anyone seen Dwight?"_

 _Everyone looked around._

 _"Count up again!"_

* * *

"Just let me drive!" Teddy snapped as she fought against Daryl by the side of the car as Michonne fought against a small herd of walkers heading their way.

"Just tell me the way and I can drive!" Daryl growled.

"It's easier if I just drive," Teddy snapped.

"Just get in the damn car!" Michonne snapped. The slight distraction gave Teddy enough chance to push Daryl away and get into the driver's seat. She had already started the car by the time Daryl had realised.

Daryl grumbled to himself in annoyance as he and Michonne followed suit. The tires screeched loudly against the Tarmac and soon they were on their way, travelling the long journey back to Teddy's camp.

"Um, you in the back," Teddy began.

"My names Michonne," Michonne grumbled.

"Yeah, you. Can you go into the metal box and pass me the batteries for the radio, I need to keep it on in case they contact me again," Teddy explained.

Michonne sighed but did as she asked. She opened the box, and her eyes instantly widened. The box wasn't very large, but it had an array of different weapons, necessary medical supplies and food. Michonne took the packet of batteries and handed them to Daryl.

Daryl replaced the old batteries with the new ones and switched the radio back on. Teddy snatched it from his hand and began radioing back through.

"It's Teddy, I'm on my way back now," she said, hoping someone would get the response.

"Ask them how my brother is," Daryl hissed. At that moment, he didn't care that he was in the passenger seat of a car with women he still wasn't sure he could be one hundred percent trusted, he just needed to know how his brother was.

"I was getting to that!" Teddy snapped as the call came through.

"Good, what's your ETA, Louisa's frantic, and no one can calm her down," the voice said. It sounded like Alex, but she couldn't be sure.

"It's going to take me all damn night, take Louisa some place quiet, but don't leave her alone, just keep assuring her that Dixon's getting the treatment that he needs, but don't give her any false hope," Teddy explained.

"Who the hells Louisa?" Daryl asked. "I want to know how my brother is!"

Teddy turned her head to glare at Daryl. "You know Merle always said you were the sweet one."

Daryl scoffed. "Just find out how he is and keep your eyes on the damn road," he snapped as he looked back out the front window to see three walkers roaming the stretch of road.

Teddy sighed. "What's the doc says about Dixon's condition?" Teddy asked through the radio.

A voice came through the radio again, and it was evident it was Alex this time. "He was shot in the stomach, the bullets embedded, the docs got to do surgery to take it out. He's lost a lot of blood, but the doc seems confident that he's going to be okay, it's Louisa we are worried about now."

"Who's Louisa, why would she be so concerned about Merle Dixon?" Michonne asked. "I've heard he doesn't get one well with...well anybody."

"It's complicated," Teddy sighed before speaking into the radio again. "Just keep her calm, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"How is it complicated?" Michonne asked.

"No, the real question is, where did you find my brother?" Daryl interrupted.

"Found him in a small town, bleeding to death, walkers closing it, no hand," Teddy replied.

"You patched him up?" Daryl asked.

"He was reluctant, but Alex and I brought him back to our camp at the time. Patched him up, even though he said he didn't need no damn pissy women's help," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He was such an asshole."

Daryl grunted. "Sounds like him."

"What's he like now?" Michonne asked. "You said, he _was_ such an asshole."

"I mean he's still an asshole, but since Louisa, he's changed."

"Again, I ask, who's Louisa?" Michonne asked.

"His girl," Teddy answered.

"Ain't no way," Daryl replied in shock.

Teddy nodded. "She's pregnant too."

Daryl was surprised when she had said that. What had changed in all these months? For so long Daryl had believed his brother was dead, no trace of him what so ever, but here he was, sat beside some crazy women telling him his brother was alive, had a girl and a baby on the way. How crazy had the world become?

Hesitantly Daryl asked. "Did he...did he ever say anything about me? Other than I was the sweet one?" He asked, unconsciously rolling his eyes at the thought.

Teddy chuckled. "Hell yeah, every time he went on a run, he would always say "I have a good feeling about today Teddy bear," you wanna know why?" She asked, and Daryl nodded. "Because he was so sure that every day he went out on a run, he would find you."

"He ain't mad?"

"That you didn't go back for him?" Teddy asked, knowing the story.

"I went back for him; the asshole had chopped off his damn hand, though!" Daryl snapped.

Teddy sighed. "I think that he just believed that your loyalty lies somewhere else and not with him."

"That's a damn lie."

"Well, you will be able to tell him all this when you see him, right? Just not until he's better, I don't need you two brawling when he has a baby supply run to go on," Teddy huffed.

Daryl just nodded slowly more to himself. He couldn't imagine Merle with a girlfriend, and not with a baby.

"How long...until the baby is born?" Daryl asked.

"A month, maybe shorter?" Teddy replied.

Daryl nodded again but said nothing in response.

"Can you tell us more about yourself, your camp and people?" Michonne asked after twenty minutes of silence in the car.

"What else would you like to know?" Teddy asked.

Michonne thought for a moment. "Are there other children there?" She asked, thinking of Judith and Carl and how nice it would be for them to interact with kids their age rather than grown adults.

"There are, but only three. We had more, but there was an outbreak of some sickness bug, the adults, we just fought it off naturally, but it was a damn cold winter, and supplies were low. The kids, they just couldn't fight it no matter how hard we tried, what medicine we gave them. It was a rough few months."

Daryl understood, it wasn't that long ago that the prison had been fighting off their sickness, they were lucky to get out, Glenn and Sasha were fortunate to get over it.

"How do you keep your group safe? Fences? Watchtowers?" Michonne asked as Daryl went back to sitting in silence, watching Teddy carefully in case she tried anything. After all, she had been watching them for months, maybe it was all a setup, maybe she didn't know Merle.

Daryl could see there was some good in her, but there was something else. Maybe it was because of all the people she had killed in the past; maybe he could see the guilt of that clouding her eyes. However, there seemed to be something more.

"A lake, it's like a little island in the middle of this huge lake," Teddy smiled as she spoke about the place she called home. "There are four watch towers, we take a boat to get there, we have cars hidden away close by and we have people watching them. It's better than it sounds," she chuckled.

"How long until we get there?" Daryl asked.

"If we drive all night, it'll be early morning," Teddy explained.

"We can't drive all night; we will find some place to stop," Daryl spoke up.

Teddy glanced back at him. "What about your brother?" She asked.

"He's a tough son of a bitch, he'll still be there tomorrow," Daryl replied.

Teddy smirked. "I'm sure of that, but do you trust me enough to stay the night someplace with me?" She asked.

Daryl looked at her for a long while, before finally nodding his head. "For now I do."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_

 _ **You should note that because Merle didn't end up with the Governor, Michonne never met him, and he was never a part of Glenn and Maggie's kidnapping. I know Merle played a pretty big part in The Governor plot, but I always hated that Merle died, so I tried to make a way that would keep him alive. I know people are going to whine about me changing it from the original plot, so be it. I like it this way, and this is the way I will keep it.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Awkward Silence

_"I have a feeling you two will get on great, Do I hear wedding bells?" - Michonne._

_  
THROUGH THE SCOPE  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
 **AWKWARD SILENCE**

T _eddy looked around the small room, making a note of where all the windows and doors were. Two small windows on either side of the room, both boarded. There was only one door in the room, but it had been reinforced. It was no longer just a standard wooden door, but a large mental one, with a lock even she wouldn't be able to pick without some tools, none of which she had or could make out of the general bedroom items that scattered the room she was in._

 _"Hey, asshole!" She shouted as she pulled on the zip ties that held her hands together behind her back. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't also attached the chair._

 _She grumbled to herself, knowing she was the very person who taught her kidnapper what to do when holding someone for whatever reason. She hadn't expected to be on the receiving end of his actions._

 _Teddy stared at the door, willing it to open so she could come face to face with the man that had brought her there, the man who had killed one of her own in revenge for her not allowing him to continue sneaking away._

 _She should have trusted her instincts; she knew he was unhinged; she knew he had an evil glint in his eye, but he had put on a show, begged and pleaded for his life. She was always seen as a cold-hearted killer, but she pitied him allowed him to join her group._

 _That was one of her main reasons for spending so much time checking over anyone she considered bringing into the group. She vowed to herself that if she got out of there alive, she wouldn't allow it to happen again. Anyone who threatened her or her group would be killed instantly._

 _When she heard the click of the lock, Teddy was ready for whatever she was about to face, even if that was her death._

 _"Well, well, well, look whos awake." Dwight grinned. He was the very man she had allowed into her camp. The man that had turned against her._

 _"What did you do with Caleb's body?" She asked angrily, referring to the man he had shot in her office earlier that day._

 _"He's all tucked up in his bed. He's probably awake now, searching for his dinner," he smirked. "But enough of this talk, why don't you meet my boss."_

 _The door opened again and in came another man, he wore a sadistic smirk on his face. She knew exactly who he was; he was a man she despised, a man she hoped was dead._

 _"Nice to see you again," Negan smirked._

* * *

"I will take the first watch," Teddy announced as Daryl, Michonne and herself finished setting up camp.

Teddy had taken them deep into the woods down a long dirt path. It was a base her group used a lot when they were out on runs and got stuck between home and the places they had been scavaging supplies at.

She had parked the car behind large overgrown bushes before leading her guests deeper into the wood until they reached a cabin. She knew the place like the back of her hand, and it was easy for her to locate the hidden supplies they kept there in case of emergency.

Daryl scoffed as he stood by the boarded up window. He looked through the crack, seeing a lone walker pass by. It didn't even sense they were there. "I don't think so, lady. Sleep, I will take watch," he ordered.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Don't start with the macho crap, I'll take watch until midnight, and then you or Michonne can take over. I'm perfectly capable and have no intention of slitting your throats and running for the pot of gold while you sleep," she explained, it didn't ease Daryl, but it did earn a small smirk from Michonne over how dramatic she had sounded.

"I will take watch," Daryl growled.

Michonne pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and came between the pair who were glaring angrily at one and other. "I know," she announced. "I'll take watch all night and sleep in the car on the way to Teddy's camp," she announced.

Teddy and Daryl both snapped their head to look at her. "No, I will," Daryl began.

Just to annoy Daryl more, Teddy smirked. "No I think Michonne is right, she should take watch. I trust that she won't hog tie me and stick me on the grill while I sleep," she said, trying to hold back her laughter as Daryl gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Michonne smirked. "I have a feeling you two will get on great, Do I hear wedding bells?" She asked, holding her hand up to her ear before walking away laughing to herself.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Whats that suppose to mean? Maybe I'm a raging homosexual?"She exclaimed, over dramatically.

Daryl raised his eyebrows as he looked at Teddy. "Are you?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious, but confused.

Teddy just shrugged and walked towards the couch. She sat down with her pistol in her lap, staring at the picture on the wall above the fireplace. "That looks like shit," she said out loud as she stared at the picture.

"I've seen worse," Daryl mumbled. "Where the hell's the food?" He asked.

"Up my ass on the second shelf, I can draw you a map if you like?" Teddy said with a straight face as she looked back at him.

As she spoke, Michonne entered the room holding the bag of canned food. "I like this girl Daryl, we should keep her," Michonne smirked.

"Throw her to the Walker sounds better, she's as annoying as shit," he grumbled as he slid down the wall by the window and sat on the floor.

Teddy grunted as she struggled with her knife, opening a can of tomato soup. "Just remember sugar plum, I could easily call quits of saving brother dearests life," she announced.

Daryl's face hardened, and he was about to speak up, but she stopped him.

"But, I wouldn't do that, because I care for him too much," she finished. "Stop being an ungrateful little toad and eat your peas, it'll make you big and strong," she grinned as she threw a can at him.

Daryl caught the can and glared at her. "I was starting to think you were okay; now I just think you're a bitch," he mumbled as he stabbed his knife into the top of the can,

Teddy just shrugged, not at all fazed by Daryl's comments.

"But out of curiosity, how close are you and my brother?" Daryl asked before tipped the can up and allowing the peas to fall into his mouth, minus the escapees that made it onto the floor.

"We weren't fucking if that's what you think," she scowled. "I'm about the only women at that camp he hasn't slept with. He even had it on with Mavis, and she's got to eighty," she laughed.

Daryl couldn't stop himself from smirking. "Yeah, that sounds like Merle."

"Didn't you say he had a girlfriend, though?" Michonne asked.

Teddy nodded. "He does, this was before. In the space of about three months, he had slept with the majority of the women. Louisa went to him for comfort; she was still mourning the loss of her brother," Teddy explained.

Michonne nodded.

"So what about your group, who's hooking up with who?" Teddy asked with a smirk.

Daryl snorted.

"There isn't much of that going on," Michonne said looking down at her can. That was the last thing on the group's mind, considering what had happened just days before.

Teddy stopped what she was doing. "Of course, sorry."

The room dropped into an awkward silence.

"I'm going to check the perimeter," Daryl said clearing his throat as he placed the now empty can on the wooden floor and stood up.

He picked up his crossbow without another word and walked out of the door.

Teddy looked at Michonne. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess he and the blonde girl were a couple?"

Michonne just shrugged. "No idea, I thought it was more of a brother-sister thing, to be honest. I think it's the fact that her death is still lingering around us, no time to hook up when all you can think of is the eighteen-year-old girl who lost her life recently."

"Yeah, I understand, always opening my mouth when I shouldn't be."

Michonne smiled. "Don't apologise; it's good. Why don't you go and sleep, you'll be driving all day tomorrow, you'll need your rest."

Teddy nodded and placed her empty can down. "Yeah, I think I will. Please don't let Daryl shoot me in my sleep, red doesn't suit me."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry it's an abrupt stop, but I lost half the file.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be longer.**_

 _ **Thank you, for the reviews so far!**_

 _ **What did you think of this chapter? I'm not sure how I feel about it.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Lake

_"I knew you wouldn't let me down Teddy Bear." - Merle Dixon_  
 ___  
THROUGH THE SCOPE  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
 **THE LAKE**

 _"Still a bully then?" Teddy questioned as Negan ordered Dwight out of the room, with a shove against the shoulder._

 _Negan smirked. "You know me T."_

 _She scoffed. "Unfortunately."_

 _Negan smiled. "Still look alright, I see the end of the world is treating you well," he stated as he took a step closer to her._

 _"Can't say the same for you, looking a little rough round the edges, what would Daddy say?"_

 _Negan continued to smile. "Daddy is dead."_

 _"Yeah and turning in his grave!" She spat angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing, getting one of your fuck ups to drag me here! I want nothing to do with you and never will again."_

 _"Tut, tut, tut, no need to be so upset. You know I still love you, little sis."_

 _"Well I hate you."_

* * *

Lets get going," Daryl mumbled as he walked out of the cabin, not before glancing out of the window to make sure there were no walkers around.

The night had been quiet, true to her word Michonne had taken watch all night, but neither Teddy or Daryl slept. Instead they sat at opposite ends of the room glaring at one and other.

Michonne and Teddy followed behind. Michonne was keeping watch for any walkers as they made their way back to the car while Teddy spoke over the radio to Alex.

"He's going better," Teddy announced as she caught up with Daryl. "Docs managed to stop the bleeding, and Merles survived the night, he's awake and talking," she explained.

Daryl turned to her briefly and nodded before getting into the passenger side of the car.

The rest of the ride was silent, no one said a word, Michonne slept for a few hours, but Daryl was wide awake and alert, making sure it wasn't a trap.

"Five minutes," was all Teddy said as the familiar land came into view.

Daryl and Michonne both tensed when they passed three armed guards. All with large guns and stern looks on their faces.

Teddy gave them a simple nod before stopping the car and getting out. "Come on," she said.

Michonne and Daryl followed her out of the car, earning glares from the three guards.

"It's alright, this is Daryl and Michonne, they're part of the group we've been following," Teddy explained to the guards before turning her attention back to Michonne and Daryl who were keeping a close eye on their surroundings. "This is Al, Beau, and Callum."

Daryl arched his eyebrow as he looked at them. They looked practically the same; all three had messy red hair, brown eyes and a full beard.

"They're triplets," Teddy announced, noticing the look on Daryl's face. "They don't speak much either. Anyway, follow me," she ordered Daryl and Michonne.

Michonne and Daryl looked to the triplets and then back at each other, both with the same expression on their faces before they followed Teddy trying not to snigger.

Both watched in amazement as they broke through the tree line and came face to face with a large murky lake. The sun bounced off the water making it difficult to see over the other side.

Daryl could see the outline of two tall buildings which he assumed were the watch towers.

"It's a quick journey," Teddy stated as she climbed into the boat by the water. She looked back at them, seeing they weren't moving. "Either get in or you can fucking swim!" She snapped.

"Could be a little nicer, we are guests after all," Michonne said as she got in the boat.

Daryl just grunted and followed suit.

"How do you deal with Walkers?" Michonne asked as they were half way there.

"Well they can't swim which is a good thing, but they can float. We have a fence up now, but before the biters would float across and we wouldn't notice, until we went out. They don't do much harm because they're bloated from the water, they usually just lay there and growl, but we can't risk it. We have someone go around hourly to make sure none have floated to the waters edge," Teddy explained.

"So no skinny dipping?" Michonne asked with a grin.

Teddy smirked. "Unfortunately not," she laughed.

"Women are crazy," they heard Daryl mumbled making them both laugh.

Upon arriving at the base Teddy allowed them inside through a make shift gate. It wasn't the strongest, but it wasn't really needed.

A few people greeted Teddy instantly, but she moved past them and guided Daryl and Michonne to the Docs room. It was inside the main building, next door to Teddy's room.

She looked back to see Michonne and Daryl keeping an eye out on what was going on around them.

Michonne was looking at the amount of people huddled together at tables eating well balanced meals. She hadn't seen that much food since before the dead started walking.

Daryl was watching the guards, they all had heavy and powerful guns and each and everyone of them looked like they knew how to use it. There seemed to be an equal amount of women to men. It was clear they were a strong group. Even the three old ladies sat chattering at their own table had a knife on their hips.

"Now that's what I call a badass grandma," Michonne smirked as she followed Daryl's gaze.

He smirked slightly. "Wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of them."

Michonne nudged his shoulder, and they both continued to follow Teddy who seemed anxious to get to their destination.

Both Michonne and Daryl walked through the dimly lit corridor. Unconsciously Michonne placed her hand on the handle of her katana. The fact that Teddy hadn't taken their weapons away could be a good sign, but considering the amount of man power they had, her katana and Daryl's crossbow was no where close to a match.

"In here," Teddy stated, but she didn't enter the room she stood before. It had 'Doc' scribbled in thick black pen half way up the door. "Any trouble and they won't hesitate to kill you, family or not," Teddy explained sternly as she looked at Daryl.

"Just want to see my brother," Daryl replied.

Teddy nodded and looked to Michonne who also nodded, before opening the door.

Teddy entered before them before holding the door open. Daryl entered the room first, noting that two armed men and a woman stood around the room. In the middle was a bed where a body lay, but he was yet to register who it was.

Stacks of cabinets held medical supplies, the place was clean and smelt just like a hospital.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," came a familiar voice.

Daryl's eyes shot to the table. There his brother lay, shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his wound. Despite the obvious, he looked well; his signature smirk plastered across his face.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Teddy Bear," Merle said as he looked at Teddy who was stood leaning against the door.

"You fucking asshole!" Daryl snapped as he went to charge forwards.

All three guards snapped to attention, and Michonne took out her Katana.

"Hey!" Teddy shouted loudly, stopping everyone in their tracks while Merle laughed.

Daryl continued to glare at his brother. He was happy he was alive, but there was so much anger there, he was angry at the entire situation, angry that his dear brother had been safe and sound the entire time Daryl had thought he was dead.

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" Merle asked, smirking.

* * *

 _ **I'm so unhappy with this chapter. I was alright with the first part, but I'm not sure if the rest made sense. It seemed very jumpy.**_

 _ **What did you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Reunited

_"It's good to see you again, I mean it." - Merle Dixon_

THROUGH THE SCOPE  
CHAPTER NINE  
 **REUNITED**

"Maybe we should give these two some space," Teddy announced as Daryl and Merle looked at each other from either side of the room. The brothers hadn't spoken another word in what felt like hours. Daryl glared at his brother angrily while Merle kept his signature smirk etched across his features.

"Daryl," Michonne spoke up.

Daryl looked to Michonne, breaking eye contact with his brother. "What?" He asked.

"Will you be okay alone?" She asked.

Daryl just nodded.

"Alright," she replied before looking to Teddy. "This will give you time to show me around, explain what goes on here."

Teddy nodded and smiled. "Of course," she replied. "We will be back in a few hours. If you need me, Merle, just radio through. I don't care if he's your brother, I'll redecorate the walls of this room with his brains if he tries anything."

"Yeah, thanks, princess," Daryl snapped. "I ain't stupid."

"Calm down baby brother, Teddy Bears one of the good guys," Merle spoke up, grinning at Teddy as she made her way towards the door with Michonne and the two guards in tow.

"Whatever Merle," she chuckled. "Behave yourself. No fighting, I'm sure doc doesn't want to be stitching you up again."

Merle chuckled. "I'll try not too, where's my kiss anyway? It'll make me feel better."

Teddy raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "I'm sure your girlfriend will do that," she said.

Merle scoffed. "She's in a mood with me, sort her out when you see her, yeah?"

It was Teddy's turn to scoff. "Sort her out yourself," she said before leaving the room.

The guards looked over at Daryl and then back to Merle who just nodded. "It's fine, he's my brother for crying out loud," he scoffed as he waved them out of the room.

Daryl waited until the door was closed before looking back at his brother.

"Well this wasn't the welcome I expected," Merle began. "Hows it been baby brother?" He grinned.

Daryl scowled. "How's it been? It's been shit! I thought you were dead, why the hell did you cut you damn hand off!"

Merle sighed and leaned his head back against the bed. "Seriously? You're asking me this, I can barely remember what happened from all the drugs I had taken, I was as high as a damn kite and had no plans on coming down."

"You're an idiot," Daryl spat.

Merle chuckled. "Yeah, I am, but I know you're happy to see me," he grinned.

Daryl shifted from foot to foot, wanting to deny it, but he couldn't. Merle was a giant pain in the ass, but he did miss his brother.

"How long have you been here?" Daryl asked, trying to change the subject.

Merle smirked, knowing what Daryl was doing. "Long ass time now," he replied.

Daryl nodded but didn't look up from fiddling with his hands.

"Look, if I had known you were a part of the group Teddy was watching I would have come after you myself and brought you back. I've been looking for you," Merle confessed.

Daryl nodded again but didn't say a word.

"You staying?" Merle asked.

"Here?" Daryl questioned in reply.

"Yeah, Teddy brought you and the other one here, who else you with?" Merle asked.

"The rest are camping out, we didn't know what to think of this place," Daryl explained.

Merle chuckled. "You still with Officer Friendly?" He asked.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Done more for me than you ever did!" He snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Merle said, raising his voice slightly. He sighed. "It's good to see you again, I mean it, I'm not the same asshole that left the quarry that day. Got myself a girl, a baby on the way and I'm in a place where I fit in. I'm not looked at like trash; you won't be either. I hate to say it, but this group needs yours. We have a big job coming up soon, one that could change everything. Are you in?" Merle asked.

Daryl stared at his brother for a long while before answering. "I am, can't say the same for the others, though."

Merle nodded. "We will convince them, and I'm sure you will try too, right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. The Dixon brothers back together," Merle smirked.

Daryl scoffed. "Whatever."

"Do you not think its a bit crowded?" Michonne asked as she walked beside Teddy through the crowds of people.

"Oh definitely, but as I explained before, we like it this way, but If you're group chooses to stay here, I may be able to let you in on some of our plans," Teddy replied.

"Plans? To extend or move?" Michonne asked.

"To be decided," was Teddy's short answer before she changed the subject. "Do you think Rick will agree for your group to come here?" She asked.

Michonne looked around. "If he doesn't, he's stupid," she replied bluntly. "I'm sure Daryl and I can convince him. You have it good here."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry this has taken so long, and I'm sorry that it's short. Not been in the mood to write recently. Sorry it's so short, I didn't want to leave it too long without updating.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Another Home

_"Let's try and make this work." - Rick Grimes_

THROUGH THE SCOPE   
CHAPTER TEN  
ANOTHER HOME

Michonne and Daryl unintentionally stayed the night with Teddy's camp. By the time Daryl had come out from seeing Merle the sun was going down and there was no way they wanted to drive in the dark. Teddy gave them a place to stay. A large empty room with several beds. It was used by a group that was currently out scouting areas almost three hundred miles away so they wouldn't have any use for it yet.

Michonne told Daryl about her tour around the camp. She believed that this place could be the start of a new life. Somewhere for Carl and Judith to thrive. She hoped Rick agreed to come back with them.

When Daryl and Michonne returned to find the rest of the group, Teddy went with them, driving another car, so that if Rick decided he did want to join her group, there was a way of transporting everyone there.

The spent the entire day driving, only stopping to stretch their legs. Eventually, they arrived at the office blocks where they last saw Rick and the rest of the group.

The car park was eerily quiet, and they couldn't tell if the group was still there or not.

Slowly, the three made their way into the building keeping their eye out for any walkers or the living.

Michonne let out a relieved breath when she saw Carl on watch with Maggie, stood by two large doors.

"Michonne," Carl called out, a smile stretched across his face.

Carl and Michonne had greeted each other before Carl and Maggie allowed Teddy, Daryl and Michonne inside.

As Teddy stepped into the large room where the group was, she could feel all their eye staring back at her. Rick was still hesitant about having her around, his face stone cold and his hand on his hip where his gun was.

"Well?" Rick asked, looking at Michonne and Daryl for answers.

Michonne smiled. "It is a great place. You wouldn't believe what they've accomplished in such a small space. They have a great routine, great plans, and amazing people."

Rick looked to Daryl, hoping he would voice his opinion.

"Michonnes right. I didn't see as much as she did, but they had everything you could need. Food, weapons, trusting men and women. Everyone's got a place, it's what we need Rick, we can't be jumping from building to building when we have Judith," Daryl explained.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Teddy," Abraham said as he stood up and patted her back. "She's a good woman, Rick. You need to trust her."

Rick looked around, seeing that everyone was nodding in agreement.

Rick looked at Teddy and nodded. "Alright, let's try and make this work."

Teddy nodded. "Of course. I'll do my part, but you have to do yours," she began. "It's obvious that you're the leader here, but when you get there, you won't be. You control your group, but don't try and control mine. They have their orders, they do their jobs, they won't listen to you."

Rick pressed his lips into a thin line, his hands on his hips as he listened to her speak. She could tell he was too use to being in charge and knew for a fact he wouldn't like being out of control when it came to her group.

"I will let you in on our way of living, explain our routines, who does what and so on. You will each have jobs if you choose to come with me, whether you like that or not. I need to know what each of you is good at, what you would be best doing."

Rick nodded again. "I understand."

Teddy nodded. "Good, because one wrong move Rick and I won't hesitate to kill any of you. Those people back there," she said referring to the group at the lake. "They're my family; I protect them. I know you see me as a piece of shit because of my past, but you don't know the full facts and you never will, I was portrayed as a monster by the media, but I'm far from it."

"Carl and Judith," Rick began, but it was like Teddy could read his mind. He didn't have to ask for her to answer his question.

"We don't have all that many children living there, an illness took the weak, but there are people who were fully qualified to take care of children before the outbreak, but Carl-"

Carl stepped forwards to cut Teddy off. "I want to fight; I want to be a valued member of your group. Don't push me into school work or babysitting because you think I'm just a kid."

Teddy smiled at him. "I wasn't going to. I want to watch how you fight, observe how you handle situations, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Your father will have the final decision, but if you think you can handle fighting, supply runs, going on watch, then that's your choice, but maybe think about having some time where you don't have to worry about the dangers."

Carl nodded slowly. Taking in what she had said. He was surprised she wasn't pushing him into being a kid, he didn't want to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone he loved fight for their lives, he wanted to be in the mix, battling what came at them and helping his family. "Alright," Carl replied quietly.

Teddy looked back at Rick. "How safe is this area?" She asked.

"It's been quiet, a few walkers here and there, but no sign of the living," Rick replied.

Teddy nodded. "Alright, well I suggest staying here tonight as it's already late and driving back as the sun rises. It will be an all day ride, so be prepared for that."

"I'm sure we can handle it," Rick replied.

"Good," Teddy replied. "I brought some supplies with me; they're in the car. There are food and water. I'm not sure how old your daughter is, but there are some jarred baby food and formula."

"Thank you," Rick said for the first time. He was still extremely hesitant of Teddy and her intentions, but the rest of the group had warmed to her quickly, maybe it was time he did too.

"I'll go fetch them," Teddy said.

"I'll follow," Daryl mumbled as he followed Teddy to the door.

Teddy and Daryl walked in silence back out of the building and toward the car she had bought with her. She opened the boot revealing the box of supplies. "I can carry it myself; you didn't have to follow," Teddy said as she pulled the box out of the boot of the car.

"Yeah, but you can't carry a box and fend off walkers. Just be grateful, yeah?" Daryl grunted.

Teddy smirked. "Should have known when I first met you that you were Merle's brother."

"Whatever," Daryl mumbled as they headed back towards the building. A lone walker strolled by them, growling and stretching its arms out towards them.

Daryl shot an arrow through its skull, watching as it dropped back to the ground. Daryl retrieved his arrow as Teddy watched. "You're good with that," she observed.

Daryl shrugged. "I guess," he mumbled.

Teddy spoke up again, trying to keep the conversation going. "You hunt, right? Merle mentioned it."

"Yeah, I suppose that's my part of the group," Daryl replied.

He opened the door to the building, allowing Teddy inside first before following afterward.

"Do you trust me yet?" She asked.

Daryl scoffed but didn't answer.

He didn't know what to think of Teddy; she was odd. Usually, he felt he was good at differentiating between a good guy and a bad guy, but with Teddy it was confusing. She was so different and a mixture of both bad and good, but that didn't mean she couldn't be trusted.

He just needed some time to understand her better.

* * *

 ** _Again, I'm sorry this took so long to post. Hopefully, there won't be such a wait between chapters anymore._**

 ** _This isn't the best, nor the most action packed chapter, but we're getting there._**

 ** _What do you think?_**

 ** _Predictions?_**


End file.
